<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Date to Remember by Astrallect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117189">A Date to Remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrallect/pseuds/Astrallect'>Astrallect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic Boom (Cartoon), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwa, Awkward Dates, Awkward Romance, Confessions, Cute, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 14:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrallect/pseuds/Astrallect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonic decides that it's finally time to ask his crush Amy Rose on a date. Will their first date be a success, or fall horribly? Will she even say yes to the invitation? Only one way to find out! Takes place in Sonic Boom universe.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amy Rose/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Date to Remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is a remake of my story called "the first date" that I uploaded years ago on ff.net. This is my first time writing sonamy in years, so hopefully my skills have improved enough to deliver you guys a great story! Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, I’ve got this. Of course I do, I’m Sonic The Hedgehog. I’ve trashed countless badniks, brought Lyric to his knees, (do snakes even have knees?) and have even tussled with the ‘Ultimate Lifeform’ (faker) himself, Shadow The Edgelord. I’m awesome! So why do I feel so nervous over a girl? A tough, sweet, pretty, funny, hammer-wielding girl. Oh chaos, I’ve got it bad don’t I? Tails was right. (Surprising, I know…) That little genius finally convinced me to stop running from my feelings and do something about them. Now because of him, I’ve been standing here in front of the house of the lovely Amy Rose herself for ten minutes trying to gather the courage to finally knock on the damn door. Ok Sonic, time to stop stalling and get to business. The faster I can get this over with, the sooner me and Ames will be hand in hand, strolling down the beach towards the sunset… Ugh, since when do I think about sappy stuff like that? Jeez… Slowly, I raise my right hand to knock and clench my left. It’s now or never. I swiftly knock on the door a few times and step back. And wait…<br/>
…<br/>
...<br/>
…<br/>
Ok, I’ve waited long enough. She probably isn’t home anyway so I should just leave. Oh well, maybe another da- “Sonic? What are you doing?” Shoot. Before I could hightail it out of there, the door swings open and Amy catches me mid-escape. I turn to face her in a literal Sonic second and throw my signature grin onto my face for good measure. I’ve got to look at least somewhat cool after that disaster. “U-umm.. heeeeey Ames.” Okay, that came out a lot more awkwardly than I would have liked.</p><p>“Um, hi Sonic. What brings you here?” </p><p>“Oh nothing. Was just in the area and decided to stop by.” </p><p>“Really? Because it looked like you were just about to ding dong ditch me a second ago.”</p><p>    Double shoot. She noticed. Of course she noticed! And she has a smug smile on that too cute face of hers that’s just making this situation worse! I just got caught in a lie and now she’s waiting on me to explain myself. What am I supposed to say? ‘Oh sorry about that Amy. I was just too chicken to ask you out and was about to run for the hills’ Hell no! I’ve got to do some serious damage control to do if want to accomplish what I originally came here to do. And fast, I’m starting to sweat like a pig, er, hog. “Whaaat? No of course not. I came to umm… hang out! Yeah, that’s it. Hang out with you!” Her Jade green eyes seemed to brighten when I said this, though I can spot a hint of uncertainty in them too. “You… actually want to hang out with me?” She asked, raising her brow at me. Is it really that hard to believe? Well I guess I have been avoiding her a bit lately… But only because I get too nervous when I see her, like now! But she doesn’t know that. To her I’m probably just some jerk who’s been ignoring her for no reason. I’ve got to fix this, no matter how uncool it makes me look. “Of course I want to Amy. You’re one of my favorite people to be around.” Despite my nerves, I try to give her my most genuine smile when I say this, and I swear I can see a faint blush appear on her cheeks.</p><p> “R-really?”</p><p>“Really.” I feel my heart rate speed up and my mind blank as a beautiful smile spreads across her face. How could one girl be so adorable and radiant? I’m snapped out of my trance when she suddenly pulls me inside and drags me over to her couch. Literally. Still as strong as ever it seems. I chuckle a little as I sit down on her purple sofa. “Do you want anything to drink?” She asks, still beaming. “Um, sure you have any soda?” Truth be told, I wasn’t really that thirsty. But I needed some time to think about the next step of my plan and now was the perfect time. “Hmm, I’ll go check. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in a Sonic second!” And with a giggle and a wink thrown my way, she bounds off toward the kitchen. I feel my cheeks heat up at that. That’s my line! And my move! When did she get so…bold? Argh, now’s not the time for distractions. Amy will be back any minute now and I still don’t have a backup plan. I was supposed to come here, ask her out, and be either celebrating or moping on the other side of the island depending on her answer. Now I’m stuck in her very pink living room like an idiot and the words ‘go out’ or ‘date’ haven’t even left my mouth yet. I let out a heavy sigh. Maybe it’s not too late to leave yet? If I jump out a window she probably won’t hear me…No, no I can’t do that to her. I have to follow through with this, no matter what.<br/>
Suddenly, my thoughts were interrupted by a cup obstructing my vision. I jumped, but a sweet giggle let me know who the culprit was. “Hehe, sorry! I just couldn’t resist scaring you a bit. Here’s your soda. I only had Coke, I hope that’s okay.” I took the drink from her and she sat down next to me. “Yeah, that’s fine. Thanks.” My nerves got the best of me once again, making my voice come out shaky. Amy must of heard the distress in my voice, because a look of concern washed over her soft features. “Sonic, are you okay? You been acting kind of…strange ever since you came here.” Great. Now the jig is up. Well I guess it’s now or never. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding and turn to face her. </p><p>“To be completely honest Amy, no, I’m not okay. I’m a nervous wreck right now, and it’s all because of you. And I meant that in the best way possible. I didn’t come here to hang out with you today. Well, not at first anyway. But that doesn’t matter right now. I want to tell you something very important Ames.” She looks totally lost at this point, but I take a deep breath grab her hands in mine, and continue. “I’ve been working up the courage to tell you this for weeks. I’m sorry for avoiding you for so long, that was a jerk move, but now I’m finally ready. Here it goes…Amy, I’ve likedyoualotforalongtimesowouldyoubewillingtogoseeamovieorhavedinnerorlunchorwhateveryou’dlikewithme?” I close my eyes after I finish, scared of her reaction. After a while of no answer from her, I slowly open my eyes to see her looking as lost as she did before.</p><p>“…what?”</p><p>“What? What do you mean what?! Ames, I just spilled my heart out to you and all you can say is what?”</p><p>Of all the reactions I expected her to have I didn’t see this one coming. Did that ‘what’ mean what as in ‘what the hell do you think your doing confessing to me after the way you treated me’ or ‘what am I supposed to say to that crappy excuse of a confession.’ Either would be equally heartbreaking, and even though I prepared myself for the worst case scenario of being rejected, it still stung. Bad. I was about ready to dash away and drown my sorrows in chili dogs when I saw her expression soften. “No, Sonic, I mean what did you just say? You spoke way too fast! Can you say that again?” Insert record scratch. Wait…what? That was it? Are you kidding me? I thought misunderstandings like that only happened it those weird soap operas Amy liked to watch.</p><p>“You mean, that wasn’t a rejection?”</p><p>“Rejection? Rejection to what?”</p><p>“A rejection to me confessing my feelings for you and asking you out.”</p><p>At that, her face turned tomato red. Now who’s the nervous one Ames? </p><p>“A-ask me out!? What, like on a date? You confessed to me?” I nodded slowly, unsure if that was a positive reaction or not. I got my answer when she suddenly lunged at me, tackling me in one of her classic bear hugs. Now it was my turn to blush. “You better not be joking, Sonic! Yes, of course I’ll go on a date with you! And I like you a lot too.” She said that last part a bit quieter that the rest but I’ll still caught it. I smiled and hugged her back. “See you Saturday at 8:00?” I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile against my chest.

 “It’s a date!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And that's chapter one of two. Next chapter will be uploaded soon, I promise! Stay tuned. Don't forget to leave a review if you can!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>